Gideon Pan 4: A Sick Day
Plot: Gideon, Alice, Cody, Edmond, Honest John, Grace Martin, Wilbur, Donald, Sunset Shimmer, Jose, Fluttershy, and Piglet were in the rhino and wolf guards' pirate ship to find a beautifully and magically enchanted rose. But they were caught and get sick-orated by Prince John's Sick-Ray Gun. Except Pooh, Kanga, Marie, Wave, Nellie, Dinah, Snipes, Peepers, Patou, Tony, and Gadget. They're not sick, the sick germs had jumps right off of them. It's up to Pooh and his trusty friends to save Neverland, and their friends from danger. But they run and bumped into Bulgy, Diesel, George, Spencer, and Daisy also known as The Evil Engines!! Daisy started hypnotize Kanga, Wave, and Nellie to make them their victims! Will our heroes should stop those villainy animals of evil? cast *Nibs the Rabbit Lostboys - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Sofia - Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Tinker Bell - Marie (The Aristocats) *Zak Young - Tony Toponi (An American Tail) *Crysta - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip n' Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Honest John (Pinocchio) *Princess Camille - Grace Martin (Make Mine Music) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Riley Anderson - Wave (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Ponyo - Nellie (Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) *The Twins Lostboys - Donald Duck and Jose Carioca (Disney) *Scarlet Starling - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Cholena - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Peter Pan - Gideon (Pinocchio) *Wendy Darling - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *John Darling - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) (as Alice's little brother) *Michael Darling - Edmond (Rock a Doodle) (as Alice's other little brother) *Lady the Magical Engine - Mama Miao (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Pirates - Rhino and Wolf Guards (Robin Hood) *Nana - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) *Extras with Dinah: Snipes, Peepers, and Patou (all three from Rock-A-Doodle) *Captain Hook - Prince John (Robin Hood) *The Old Hag - Fangora (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Mr. Smee - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Tic-Toc the Crocodile - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (all three from The Lion King) (as Prince John's enemies) *The Gangreen Gang Played by: **Ace - Bulgy (Thomas and Friends) **Big Billy - Diesel (Thomas and Friends) **Little Arturo - George (Thomas and Friends) **Grubber - Spencer (Thomas and Friends) **Snake - Daisy (Thomas and Friends) *Princess Tiger Lily - Sagwa (Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat) *The Indian Chief - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (as a good guy and as Sagwa's father) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Jasmine (Aladdin) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Mulan (Same as the movie) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Pocahontas (Same as the movie) *The Indians - Cat R. Waul's Henchmen (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) (as good guys) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Sick Day & Night To Remember spoofs Category:Sick episodes